


What I'll Do

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: They haven't been alone together quite like this before.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Kudos: 8





	What I'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the energy to make this longer but alas. I hope y'all like it anyway!
> 
> Also I use "Yui" as Heroine's name!

Yui, admittedly, forgot about their date today. Instead of making Ikki wait outside, however, she invited him inside; she couldn’t have him waiting in the rain, that was her excuse. Her plan seemed fine until she and Ikki both realized that Ikki hadn’t seen Yui in her short nightgown before, and Yui wasn’t shy about allowing him into her room on a whim. 

“Are you sure you want to be alone in your bedroom with me?” Ikki asks as he sits down on Yui’s bed with her, one leg folded up onto it. “You’ll never know what I’ll do.”

Yui shifts around so that she’s on her knees. She smiles. “I think I have a good idea.”

Ikki takes off his sunglasses and pockets them. “Oh? Do you now?”

“But do you know what I’ll do?”

As Ikki’s eyes widen, Yui slides over to straddle his thigh that rests on her bed. She leans forward to kiss his cheek and takes his tie in her hands, starts to loosen it as her kisses drift lower. When his collar is in her way she folds it aside so she can kiss down his neck, lingering on each one. She takes her time pressing her lips against his skin, savoring how these unexplored areas feel to her.

Yui notices that Ikki is quiet. He hasn’t said a word or made a single noise. For a moment she’s worried she did something wrong, that she took this too far. She sighs against his neck, kisses him one more time and resigns herself to that being the end of it; she was ready to go one step farther but maybe Ikki was all talk.

Suddenly with a grunt Ikki jerks away then grabs Yui and pushes her back into her pillows, ignoring her yelp. He crawls over her on all fours and descends on her, careful not to put all of his weight on her but clearly not intending to let her go anywhere.

Ikki holds her wrists in his hands and presses his face into her neck, breathes in her scent as he holds her down onto her bed; Yui can feel his tie ticking her chest. “Haven’t you teased me long enough?” he whispers.

Yui catches her breath and smiles. “Have I?”

Ikki slowly slides one hand down Yui’s wrist, her arm--”Oh you most certainly,”--her breast, her ribs--”have teased me quite,”--her waist, her hip--”enough.”--and finally under the hem of her gown, fingertips pressed into her bare thigh.

Yui moans softly and squirms underneath him. “Ikki...”

“Do you know what I’ll do, now?”

Yui uses her free hand to guide his hand up further. “Not if you...not if you keep me waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fic tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
